Mai Nakahara
is a Japanese Voice Actress and Singer who is known for voice acting Haruno Yukinoshita from Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. Besides Haruno, she also voices several anime characters outside OreGairu Series. She is known for voicing Nagisa Furukawa from Clannad, and Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail. Voice Roles ; 2002 * Mirmo! – Kaede Minami * Seven of Seven – Nanasama * Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning – Sayoko Shiranagatani ; 2003 * .hack//Legend of the Twilight Bracelet – Rena Kunisaki * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue – Maia Mizuki * Gankutsuou – Peppo * Godannar – Anna Aoi * Gunparade Orchestra – Nami Koumi * Kaleido Star: New Wings – May Wong * Maburaho – Chihaya Yamase * Mouse – Hazuki Kakio * Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok – Skuld * Onegai Twins – Miina Miyafuji * Popotan – Asuka * Wandaba Style – Himawari Natsuwa ; 2004 * DearS – Miu * Gravion, Gravion Zwei – Ena * Midori Days – Midori Kasugano * My-HiME – Mai Tokiha ; 2005 * Amaenaideyo – Chitose Nanbu * Boku wa Imōto ni Koi o Suru – Iku * Happy Seven – Kiku "Okiku" Sarasugawa * My-Otome – Mai Tokiha ; 2006 * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni – Rena Ryugū * Kage Kara Mamoru! – Yuna Konnyaku * Lovely Idol – Kotoha Kiryū * Magikano – Yoshikawa Maika * Strawberry Panic! – Nagisa Aoi * Tactical Roar – Nanaha Misaki * Utawarerumono – Yuzuha * The Wallflower – Noi Kasahara ; 2007 * Clannad – Nagisa Furukawa * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai – Rena Ryugū * Idolmaster Xenoglossia – Ritsuko Akizuki * Kamichama Karin – Karin Hanazono * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS – Teana Lanster * Myself ; Yourself, – Asami Hoshino * Sola – Aono Morimiya ; 2008 * Blassreiter – Snow * Clannad After Story – Nagisa Furukawa * Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens – Shino Ōkōchi * Kyouran Kazoku Nikki – Chieri Sakurai * Persona: Trinity Soul – Kanaru Morimoto * Spice and Wolf – Nora Arendt * Touhou Musou Kakyou – Reimu Hakurei * Vampire Knight – Maria Kurenai * Vampire Knight Guilty – Maria Kurenai ; 2009 * Aoi Hana – (Kuri Sugimoto) * Chrome Shelled Regios – Felli Loss * Denpa teki na Kanojo – Yukihime Kishima * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei – Rena Ryugū * Saki – Teru Miyanaga * Sora Kake Girl – Aleida, Kagura Shishido * Taishō Baseball Girls – Akiko Ogasawara * Tears to Tiara – (Morgan) ; 2010 * Angel Beats! – Hatsune Otonashi * Durarara!! – Haruna Niekawa * Fairy Tail – Juvia Lockser * Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ – Arisawa * Katanagatari – Nanami Yasuri * Ladies versus Butlers! – Sernia Iori Flameheart * Otome Yōkai Zakuro – Zakuro * Seikon no Qwaser – Eva-Q ; 2011 * Aria the Scarlet Ammo – Yutori Takamagahara * Dantalian no Shoka – Christabel Sistine * Horizon on the Middle of Nowhere – Musashi * Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi – Saeki * Suzy's Zoo Daisuki! Witzy – Witzy * Tiger & Bunny – Mary ; 2012 * AKB0048 – Miyazawa Sae The 10th / Asamiya Youko * Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II – Musashi * Jinrui wa Suitaishimashita – Shujinkō * Medaka Box: Abnormal – Jakago Aki * Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse – Yui Takamura * Saki: Achiga-hen - Episode of Side A – Teru Miyanaga * Sengoku Collection – Pure Love Angel Naoe Kanetsugu' * Touhou Musou Kakyou 2 – Reimu Hakurei ; 2013 * AKB0048 Next Stage – Miyazawa Sae The 10th / Asamiya Youko * Dual Masters Victory V3 – Buhtan, Hanako * Kill la Kill – Imagawa * My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU – Haruno Yukinoshita * Namiuchigiwa no Muromi-san – Levia-san * Photo Kano – Aki Muruto * Servant x Service – Saya Miyoshi * Uchōten Kazoku – Yashirō Shimogamo ; 2014 * Chūnibyō demo Koi ga Shitai! Ren – Sui Nemuri * Fairy Tail – Juvia Lockser * Gekkan Shōjo Nozaki-kun – Yū Kashima * Gundam Reconguista in G – Barara Peor * The Irregular at Magic High School – Suzune Ichihara * Isshūkan Friends – Shiho Fujimiya * Mekakucity Actors – Ayano Tateyama * Rail Wars! – Hitomi Gonō * Saki: The Nationals – Teru Miyanaga, Mysterious Girl (Episode 13) * Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance – Greyworth Ciel Mais * Shirobako – Yuka Okitsu, Mei Nakaharu, Akane, Young Mrs. Sugie * Strike the Blood – Nina Adelard * Sword Art Online II – Verðandi * Wolf Girl and Black Prince – Reika Sata ; 2015 * Cross Ange – Lamia * Saekano: How to Raise a Boring Girlfriend – Sayuri Sawamura * The Rolling Girls – Misa Ichijō * A Simple Thinking About Blood Type – Type AB-chan * Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. Zoku – Haruno Yukinoshita Category:Voice actress Category:Cast